


I will always love you

by Lovehatress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas Ship, Omega Stiles Stilinski, a whole lotta fluff, omegas have periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: The one in which Stiles is an Omega and Peter is his Alpha. The one in which there is blood. The one in which there is proposal.  Or the one in which Peter and Stiles get engaged and there is a lot of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



> For the steter secret santa christmas exchange. I was lucky enough to get ShippersList. I hope you love this. It was so hard to not let you know. Merry Christmas, Ship.

Peter walked into the loft just before the start of another pack night. He could hear the sounds of Christmas music being played along with the voices of his nephews betas singing along quite badly. It was cold in Beacon Hills this time of year and since it was cold it meant that there was snow. Peter was not particularly fond of the white fluff but the omega that he was courting absolutely loved the stuff. 

Speaking of omegas he didn’t see his omegas blue jeep in the parking lot of the loft. Peter figured that he was just running late as he often does and walked up the stairs to the loft anyways.

When Peter slid the door to the loft open he was immediately accosted by Scott who dragged him into the kitchen. He yanked his arm from Scott’s grip when they got into the kitchen. “Is there any reason that you need to drag me somewhere immediately after I get into the door?” Peter huffed out fixing the wrinkle that Scott has made in his shirt.

“I just wanted to let you know that Stiles started his period” Scott replied back. 

“Omegas have periods, I know that Scott” Peter quipped going to make a cup of coffee from the Keurig that his nephew bought on black Friday after he got tired of his betas complaints of the lack of easy coffee. 

“It’s just that Stiles does a total 180 when he has his. He isn’t the same. Everyone will understand if you leave now instead of staying to deal with him” 

“I’m going to be fine. I have dealt with omegas on periods quite a few times before. Dare I remind you that your Alpha’s main gender is omega. I was the one who dealt with him as a teenager and if you think he's stubborn now he was a thousand times worse as a teenager” Peter ranted as he finished his coffee just in time to hear Stiles jeep rumble into the parking lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stiles was fucking done with this whole omega shit. He had woken up to blood soaked underwear, pajama pants, and bed sheets. When he managed to stumble into the bathroom he had a trail of blood running down his legs. After he showered, he threw everything in the washer with what was probably too much detergent. He finally managed to stumble into the kitchen where his dad was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. “Bloody day” John joked from where he was sitting, trying to stifle a laugh at the bad pun he had just made. 

Stiles being the omega he was and on his period as he was would either find the pun hilarious and laugh in response or get extremely upset which would result in either a pissed off or crying Stiles. Today seemed to be a combination of extremely upset and pissed off if the knife that went flying by John, which embedded itself in the wall behind him,was any indicator and then the crying John heard in the kitchen soon after. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Now Stiles was here out in the freezing cold of December for a pack meeting the Derek just had to have. He considered not going but Peter was going to be there. Also he knew that Derek would just come by the house and drag him there regardless of him bleeding out of his ass or not. One would think that Derek as a fellow omega have some sympathy for him but alas he does not. 

Stiles managed to get to himself and his newly bought car ,courtesy of Peter, in one piece to the loft. He was thankful for Peter also getting heated seats in for one they are nice for when he is on his period and two it gets quite cold in Beacon Hills in the winter so it's quite nice for those times as well. Now he just had to get out of the vehicle and walk into the building where Derek lived. Walking into the building as meant getting his new Uggs that Peter had bought him wet and gross. 

Thankfully Peter was there knocking on his window before he had to make that decision. Stiles unlocked the door which let the alpha lift him out of his seat and grab his bag from the back seat before carrying him into the building. Luckily there was few people in the lobby though the few that were there cooed at the two of them and made comments about what a cute couple they were and how lucky he was to have such a kind alpha. 

After an elevator ride up to the top floor where Derek lived Peter finally put him down. Though it was only to push him against the wall and stick his face in Stiles neck and sniff him.

“I missed you to, alpha” Stiles whined from his place trapped between Peter and the wall. 

“I missed you as well, princess”, Peter replied removing his face from his omegas neck to look down at him, “Two weeks being apart is definitely to long for us to be apart.”

“I agree” Stiles murmured looking up into Peter’s eyes. He had to admit the one nice thing about being an omega was being short. It was biology that omegas were short and adorable, that betas were taller than betas but not as tall as alphas, and that alphas were strong and tall. 

Peter had to coo down at his omega who had his wide eyes trained on him with his look of wanting to be carried. Stiles had always hated being on the ground and having to walk when he could be held and carried around. Peter just smiled a little bit wider and picked him up while casually groping the omegas ass through his Victoria Secret leggings. Another wonderful asset was their naturally bubbly butts. 

“Peter stop feeling up Stiles. We have a pack meeting to get through.” Derek whined from where he was leaning in the doorway.

“Calm down, nephew. I know you want to go cuddle up with Chris and get this over with” Peter snarked as he walked into the living room and over to the big comfy chair that was only ever sat in by Peter and Stiles. It was their chair like how the loveseat was specifically for Derek and Chris. 

As soon as Peter had sat down and Stiles had gotten comfy in Peter’s lap, Scott came over with a Stiles hot chocolate. A Stiles hot chocolate was essentially just a ton of chocolate balls with gummy worms, hot fudge, and whip cream. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After Derek got through his list of surprisingly few things he wanted to cover at the pack meeting they decided to watch The Night Before which had the whole pack in an uproar of laughter. 

Unfortunately, for Stiles periods and laughter didn’t go well together. Isaac had just gotten to the Church decked out in his ugly Hanukkah sweater, which sent Lydia into a fashion fit, and proceeded to puke on the aisle runner which sent the whole pack into laughter again. Stiles was in the middle of his laugh when all the wolves smelled it which caused them to cease laughing and then by association Stiles.

“What’s wrong, guys?” Stiles asked eyes jumping around the room trying to figure out what was wrong.

“You just bled through your underwear, my omega o’ mine” Peter replied gently lifting Stiles into his arms as he stood up. Hearing this the omega burst into tears and hid his face in Peter’s shirt. 

“It’s fine princess. It happens all the time. Once in 10th grade Derek had to give a presentation and he bled through his pants” Peter whispered in Stiles ear so the other Omega wouldn’t hear.

“That’s not that bad” 

“He was wearing white pants” 

That caused Stiles to break out laughing once again. Which made him squirt blood in his pants again. Peter carried Stiles into the bathroom after leaving the living room all the while rubbing his back.He sat the Omega on the counter. Then he crouched down to look him in the eyes. 

“Now be a good boy and tell me where your extra underwear is” Peter cooed as he helped the omega wiggle out of the skin tight leggings he was wearing. 

“They’re in my bag in the side zipper pocket on the inside, Alpha” Stiles poked Peter in the nose when the alpha looked up at him. The action caused Peter to scrunch his nose which made Stiles just coo at him. 

“Okay, I’m going to go grab those for you” Peter left the bathroom and headed into the foyer of the loft where he had sat Stiles bag earlier. He quickly found the underwear. Since no one else was around he grabbed the ring box that was inside his coat. He stuck it in his pants pocket. The alpha had been looking for the perfect time to ask the snarky little omega to marry him and today just felt right for some reason so he was going to do this today.

Peter walked back to where the bathroom was and stuck his hand through the door with the underwear hooked on two fingers.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When the alpha had stuck his hand in the bathroom with the underwear Stiles just quickly grabbed it and tugged them on. Once he had started pulling his leggings back on, which didn’t get bloody thank luna, he realized Peter hadn’t come in. That was strange for his alpha and made the omega a little concerned. 

After getting dressed he headed back out into the hallway which was dead silent. That also made him even more concerned since the pack was usually always loud and rowdy. Quickening his pace Stiles rushed into the living room and did a dead stop at what he saw there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Peter was beginning to get nervous. After he had dropped the underwear off with Stiles he had went back to the living room and moved the coffee table out of the middle of the room. Derek had a raised an eyebrow from where he was curled up on Chris’ lap. Peter just grabbed the ring box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Everyone sported identical looks of shock except Chris and Derek who were smiling. 

Not long after everyone heard the light piter patter of feet coming down the hallway and Peter’s heartbeat increased in pace. When Stiles came in he stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing this Peter launched into his speech which he had rehearsed numerous times. 

“Stiles, my love, my Omega. I have loved you from the day we meet. From that day in the coffee shop when you ran into me and spilt your frappuccino all down my work shirt. You started apologizing to me and started rambling on about how to get stains out. I feel in love with your voice. I knew I loved you when I introduced you to Derek and you through a dildo at his face. Stiles I love you to death and I will do anything and everything for you. So Stiles would you do me the greatest honor one could do and marry me?” Peter opened the ring box on the words marry me. 

Stiles flung himself at the alpha. Peter slid the ring on the omegas finger before wrapping him up in a hug. The pack broke out into cheers of ‘congratulations’ and ‘finally’ from most of them. Derek got off of his alpha and went over to his fellow omega to gossip about the ring that he was given Chris in return went over to Peter and wrapped him in a manly hug. 

Stiles had to admit that this was definitely the best year (and Christmas) ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. Once again Merry Christmas Ship. And a Merry Christmas to everyone else as well. Well Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate it.


End file.
